


You'll Be Mine

by PattRose



Category: Hellboy - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy can't seem to get John's attention. Liz is going to give him some ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Mine

You'll Be Mine - Patt 

After knocking, Liz walked into HB's room and saw him fuming as he tried to write something. "Whatcha doing, Red?" 

"Maybe I don't feel like sharing..." 

"Oh really nice. Have you told him you're in love with him yet?" she asked coyly. 

The look on HB's face was worth good money to see. "What are you talking about, Liz?" 

"John." 

"What about John?" HB could be just as coy as Liz was. 

"The one and only night we slept together you called me John. I figured you had feelings for him. Or you liked kinky nicknames. And you haven't asked me out since." 

"Liz, it's not like we can go out on a date. I don't fit in. You know that. I can't believe I called you John." He got up, throwing all of the papers into a wastebasket and then kicking it. 

"Do you want to date me, HB?" 

"No... I have feelings for someone else." 

"Meyers?" 

"What is it with you and Meyers? Crap, it is Meyers. He doesn't do guys. I saw him out with the girl from legal the other night." 

"HB, her name is Shelley. And she's really nice, but she said he seemed distant. Maybe he loves you too. Maybe you need to show him the way." 

"Suggestions?" HB asked cocking his head Liz's way. 

"You're going to send him a verse, taken from Shakespeare, along with a gift of your choice every single day this month." 

"Where do I start?" he asked, confused already. 

"Well, it's December, so this just might work. Start with flowers and think of all things that make you feel good. Chances are they'll make him feel good too. Now get busy while there is a lull in the action. Good luck, HB." Liz leaned in for her nightly kiss. Thank goddess they figured out that they weren't meant to be. Too much like being siblings. 

Four hours later, the alarm went off and HB walked into the hallway and yelled, "Move it Meyers, they're playing our song." Everyone was running after him and Meyers joined him soon enough. 

"What took you so long, kid?" 

"Stop calling me kid. You don't call Liz 'kid'." John was in a very pissy mood. 

"For now, let's keep our minds on our business. What do we have here, Clay?" Back to business as usual for all of them. 

Day 1:

The following day, John awoke to a bouquet of roses in his quarters. There had to be like three dozen of them. He opened up the card and read it; 

They do not love that do not show their love.  
The course of true love never did run smooth.  
Love is a familiar. Love is a devil.   
There is no evil angel but Love.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

What the hell? John was confused. He knew no one who would give him three dozen roses and a note with a verse by Shakespeare. And what the hell did it mean? 

That morning, he took his breakfast into HB's quarters and said, "Do you know anything about Shakespeare?" 

"Just what I've read. Why?" 

"I got three dozen roses from someone and a note with one of his verses, and I don't have a clue as to who it's from." John ran his hand through his short dark hair, making HB want him even more. 

"Someone must like you." HB answered quietly. He was so hoping that John would figure it out. That's what he got for thinking. 

"I'm sure I'll figure it out as we go. See you later, big guy." John slapped HB on the shoulder as he always did, and HB wanted to attack him. In a good way. 

Day 2: 

John woke to find his roses gone. They were replaced with three dozen Carnations. Yellow and white carnations. He loved Carnations. But his favorite colors were yellow and white. How did someone know this? Was it Liz? He thought about it a minute, then shook his head. She seemed fairly interested in Abe at the moment. John looked down at the verse and read it silently: 

I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell,   
and I'll die by your hand which I love so well.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

For some reason, John loved this one. This was from someone he worked with. He knew that for sure. But who? 

The alarm went off and John was off fighting evil for another day. He loved working with HB, though he would never admit to it. If he had to admit something, he thought he might be in love with the big red man. Oh what a tangled web we weave. 

Day 3: 

A ten pound box of candy was sitting next to his bed. It was assorted, his favorite, and he began to eat them as he read the next verse: 

In thy face I see honor, truth and loyalty.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

John continued to eat his chocolate until HB came to his room. 

"Did you plan on working today?" HB asked as he entered the room. "You're going to get fat if you eat all of that by yourself. Maybe you could share with a friend. That way we could be fat together, or at least work out together." 

"Sit... Eat..." John, opened the box and offered him some. The two men ate chocolate in silence. It was a nice feeling being able to sit and not say a word. To just be comfortable enough to not say one word. 

"I guess we better get ready. The Commissioner wants to see us today." HB said as he stood. "And of course, we're meeting underground. I'll be thrilled if someday I get to go out in the light of day, when there isn't an emergency." 

John tried not to look, but couldn't help it. He wondered what HB looked like under his jeans. 

"Something wrong, Meyers?" 

"No, I'll be down shortly. Dress nice, HB." 

"I always look this good, Meyers." HB gave him a mega-watt smile and walked off. 

As HB walked down the hallway, he mumbled, "You just wowed him over with your chocolate eating charms. I'm sure he'll fall in love with you soon." When he got to his own room he threw things around until Meyers arrived. 

The day flew by, having new rules made for the division. The Commissioner felt like they were making a step in the right direction. What did he know? 

Day 4: 

A gigantic basket of fruit was sitting on the table in his room on the fourth day. What the hell is happening? I do like fruit, but I would like to know who sent it. Maybe I could get HB to eat some too. He pulled the card out, looking forward to the verse: 

Love goes toward love.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

"Who is sending this?" John shouted. He gathered up a bag of the fruit and went down to see HB. 

"Hey Meyers, whatcha got there?" 

"I brought some fruit. Then we need to work out to get rid of the chocolate." John smiled, but seemed serious. 

"You look fine, Meyers. You're too thin anyhow." HB advised. 

"What's on the agenda today?" John asked. "I'm glad you think I look fine, but I won't if I keep eating the chocolate." Both men smiled at the humor between close friends. 

"We're going with Liz and Abe to that lake that they say has something in it. Can't we ever get a call about someone just wanting us to come for tea? Why does it always have to be a monster or something bad?" 

"I agree, HB. I hate all the bad stuff. But until we take care of the bad, we can't have good." Meyers started getting things ready for the day. 

"So, you still getting presents and notes?" 

"Yes. The notes are so wonderful. Whoever it is, she's very romantic. I like that in a woman." I really don't want HB to know that I was hoping it was from him. 

"Figures." HB growled and walked out of his room, leaving a confused John behind. 

Day 5: 

John woke and found boxer shorts draped over his spare pillow. Now this was too much. They were silk and very sexy. John slipped a pair on and realized he loved this person. He really liked being courted. He grabbed his note to read: 

...Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or Bends with the remover to remove.  
O, no! It is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken.  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

No way was John Meyers going to tell HB that he received silk boxers from a stranger. No... He'd tell him he didn't get anything. 

As soon as he walked out of his room HB grabbed him. "So what did ya get today?" 

"Nothing. She must have tired of me." 

"You're kidding." 

"No, can we get to work? We need to finish helping Abe." John bossed and HB found himself falling more in love with this man each and every day. Smiling like a loon, he followed Meyers to wherever he needed to go. HB didn't care. And I wonder about why John didn't tell me about the boxers later. 

Day 6: 

Candles were all over his room and they were lit. Meyers wondered how in the hell he slept through this every day or night. The room smelled so sexy, it made him hard instantly. He wished he had HB here for that. Laughing out loud he got into the shower and began his day. 

When he came out he remembered that he hadn't read the card: 

Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

Each day seemed to get harder for John Meyers. He was truly in love with his partner and that just couldn't be. And was it just him, or did the days seem to go on forever anymore? 

Day 7: 

Assorted bubble bath was everywhere in his room. In his bathroom, his living area and his kitchen. Most of it smelled like a man. Very musk smelling. John liked it very much and couldn't wait to see the card: 

Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

He left his room confused. Who was sending him these gifts, and leaving these notes, and why was he hoping it was HellBoy? 

Abe walked over to Meyers at the sight and said, "Are you all right? You have looked better." 

"I'm fine Abe. I'm in love with the wrong person." 

"May I ask who?" 

"Sorry Abe. I can't tell anyone. Thank you for worrying about me." John walked away, and Abe watched HB watching his friend. Then Abe saw HB's eyes drop to watch Meyer's butt. Oh my... 

Day 8: 

M&M Collector's Tins and Lunch Boxes were everywhere. John had to admit they were all fucking cute. Whoever was doing this was spending a lot of money and time finding everything John liked. Maybe it was Liz. God, that was just weird. He pulled the card out and read it: 

They do not love that do not show their love.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

Meyers yelled, "I would gladly show my love if I knew who the fuck it was." 

John went and picked out five of the lunch tins he liked best and took them to HB for his room. 

"This is what I got today. Are they cute or what?" 

"Why are you giving them to me?" HB was now the confused one. 

"I wanted to share with a friend. Plus I know you save tins. These will find a nice home here." John handed them all to HB, and the large man took them and put them on the shelves. 

"So you're still getting things?" 

"It's getting old though. I want to know." Sighing, John sat down. 

"Maybe she's almost done," HB suggested. 

"I hope so. I'm sad." 

"What do you mean? Why would you be sad?" Now HB was pacing and worried. 

"Because I would like to be in love, and I can't seem to do it right." 

"Things will get better. Let's get to work. Listen, they're playing our song, Meyers." Both men needed that alarm that day as HB slung his arm over John's shoulder, and they walked out feeling good about being friends. 

You're going to have to talk to him, you chickenshit. Only the one who called himself this was John. 

Day 9: 

There was a huge basket filled with assorted wines, cheeses and condoms sitting on his table that morning. He quickly read the note: 

The courses of true love never did run smooth.  
~~William Shakespeare~~ 

He stroked his dick roughly, then picked up the phone and called HB. 

"What?" 

"Nice way to answer, HB." John teased. 

"Is something wrong. You're breathing funny." 

"No, I'm fine. Just wanted to talk to you." 

HB knew he was jacking off or something. Why was he calling him? Oh Crap... He has a thing for me too? 

"Did you like the wine, the cheese and the condoms." 

John stopped what he was doing and said, "How did you know?" 

"Because I sent them. I can't believe how stupid we are. Would you like me to come spend the morning in bed with you?" 

"Do you really have to ask?" Meyers said quickly. 

"Is there anything you need to know before we move this along?" HB asked. 

"How big are you, HB? That scares me just a little." 

"I'll show you." HB took off running down the hall and knocked guys right and left, out of his way trying to get there sooner. 

He didn't even knock, walked right in and went over to the bed. "I love you, John." 

"I love you, HB. Now is there something you're going to show me?" 

"Nothing to worry about. I think it's normal sized for a man who's 6' 5" tall and muscular." He stood before John naked. 

John said, "You are in no way, shape, or form, normal. That is the most magnificent cock I've ever seen in my life. Make love to me. Now..." 

"I could do that." Before long he had John's cock in his mouth as he stretched his sweet hole. Once John was ready, HB slid home and that's what it was. Home... Both men moaned, glad and happy to have each other. As HB got close, he began to fist John slowly, and he said, "I have another quote from Shakespeare. I was going to use it tomorrow. Can I tell you it now?" 

"Yes, but hurry. I'm almost there." 

"My heart is ever at your service, Meyers, I mean that. I'm here for you forever. We fight evil together and we'll love together too. Can we tell Liz? This was all her idea." 

"Fuck me harder, HB. Now. And yes, we can tell her. " 

HB did just that and they both came at the same time. As he began to slide out of John, HB pulled him into his arms. It was time for more verse. 

"One half of me is yours, the other half yours-  
Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,  
And so all yours!

"HB, I love that one. Do you like his work, or are you doing it for me?" 

"I'm doing it for you. But it doesn't matter. Either way, we're both happy and in love. I love you, John. Okay, I like his work too." 

HB decided to sing a song to John that he had been practicing. "You'll be mine -- you'll be mine..." 

"I loved it, HB. You have a beautiful voice." John had tears in his eyes and he kissed his man. "Now it's my turn. 'We've come a long long way together...'" 

It was HB's turn to get all mushy. He kept kissing Meyers over and over again. "I love you." 

"And I love you." 

The alarm sounded. HB sat up and said, "Crap... I knew this would happen." 

They both knew that life was never going to be dull around the compound. They could both live with that. 

Liz and Abe smiled at each other and she whispered, "I think they figured it out." 

"I'm so glad, Lizzie." 

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Are we done yet, kids?" HB asked laughing. 

"Yes, we're ready to fight evil where evil doth need to be fought." Liz chanted. 

"Oh tell me I don't sound like that." HB begged Meyers. 

"You sound just like that." 

"Crap." 

Everyone laughed as they took off for the day. Best friends, lovers and fighters of evil. They could be all of that and still make it work. 

The end. 

[ Tell the author what you thought. ] [ Back to Index! ] 

Main Story Index 

Author's Acknowledgements: Thank you, Tinnean, darlin, for the beta. 

STEVIE RAY VAUGHAN LYRICS (Hellboy's Song!)  
"You'll Be Mine" 

You so sweet - you so fine  
How I wish - you were mine  
Honey I'll - be your love   
You'll be mine - you'll be mine

You so nice - you so true  
I'm so glad - I love you  
Honey I'll - be your love   
You'll be mine - you'll be mine

Tell me - pretty baby  
If you - gonna try  
If you'll - stay baby  
Hang on baby 'til the - day I die

It's true - I love you  
I don't care - what you do  
Honey I'll - be your love   
You'll be mine - you'll be mine  
You'll be mine - you'll be mine

Tell me - pretty baby  
If your - gonna try  
If you'll - stay baby  
Hang on baby 'til the - day I die

It's true - I love you  
I don't care - what you do  
Honey I'll - be your love   
You'll be mine - you'll be mine  
You'll be mine - you'll be mine

Praise You  
by FatBoy Slim (John's Song!)

We've come a long long way together,  
Through the hard times and the good,  
I have have to celebrate you baby,  
I have to praise you like I should

I have to praise you  
I have to praise you like I should

We've come a long long way together,  
Through the hard times and the good,  
I have have to celebrate you baby,  
I have to praise you like I shouldddddd

I have to praise you  
I have to praise you like I should


End file.
